


Swole Joy

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brock is out of character but there's an explanation for it., Buff Nurse Joy, F/M, One Shot, Orange Islands, Romance, Sailing Joy! Exceeding the Rough Water!, Short One Shot, Swole Nurse Joy, The Joy of Pokémon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: While staying in the Orange Islands with a particular very buff Nurse Joy, Brock begins feeling a lot more... attached to her than the other nurses and thus, has no choice but to finally admit his feelings.A very very very short story based on the episode "The Joy of Pokemon" which I saw earlier this week.
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Swole Joy

He was finally going to do it, today, Brock would finally tell Joy how he really felt. Normally, he would've blurted out some sort of romantic mush the moment he laid eyes on a Nurse Joy, but this Nurse in the Orange Islands was different, and looking at her always made him clam up and get really nervous. 

He'd been staying with her for a few weeks now, having been sent to the Orange Islands to help her by Professor Oak who claimed that this would help him develop more skills as a Pokemon Breeder. For the last few weeks though, he had trouble thinking about anything even remotely related to Pokemon, since the beautiful Joy that he was staying with now consumed his thoughts. He didn't know what it was about her, maybe it was her caring nature, maybe it was the fact that she was extremely strong (in every meaning of the word) while also being unbelievably kind, or maybe it was simply something else altogether. Regardless, his feelings were making things so much more difficult, and while this wasn't as... traumatic as his previous stay in the Orange Islands (courtesy of Professor Ivy), it certainly wasn't any easier. He had no choice, he had to tell her how he felt, otherwise, he feared that he'd never be able to get on track with his work here. As if by perfect timing, the door to the remote Clinic slid open, and the buff Nurse Joy herself walked inside. 

“Alright, I'm done tending to the Pokemon for today,” Nurse Joy said, closing the door behind her. “You know, they've been loving your Pokemon food, you really need to give me a recipe sometime.”

“Tha-thank you, I'll be sure to do that...” Brock said, clamming up again. 

“Is there something wrong? You don't sound very well.” Joy asked, a look of concern crossing her face. 

“No, it's nothing really, just...” Brock replied, growing even more nervous. After a ton of psyching himself up, he continued. “It's just that, there's something I have to tell you, something I have to get off my chest.” 

“What is it? Come on don't be nervous, you can tell me anything.” 

“Well you see... Joy I... I... well... I love you!” Brock finally managed to blurt out. Joy didn't reply right away, clearly taking a moment to process the confession that she'd just heard. When it finally clicked, tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry. “Ah Joy I'm sorry, did I day something wrong?!” 

Joy wiped the tears from her face before answering, “No, there's nothing wrong, quite the opposite actually. The truth is, I love you too, I've been having to work so hard to keep professional this whole time, especially since, well you know, I'm so freakishly strong, I never thought you'd ever go for a girl like me. You have no idea how happy hearing you say those words made me.” 

“Stuff like that doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that you're you,” Brock replied, embracing Joy tightly. 

“Brock...” Joy said as she leaned forward slightly and the two sealed their mutual feelings with a kiss. As their lips were firmly locked together, Brock realized that this may not actually help with getting work done in the long run, but at least he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore. He had the feeling that this was the start of something great.


End file.
